Un regalo
by Oneshenti
Summary: [GenderBend Takane][Yaoi Lemmon] El regalo daba pena ajena... un intento de... Lo que sea. Aun asi, otro tema le daba en la cabeza... quitando el regalo que planeaba darle. "Puedo llegar mas lejos...?" esa fue una mala broma de su mente, tratando de dar un pequeño e inocente cariño a su novio Haruka que termino... diferente a lo planeado.


**HOLO UNICORNIOS DEL SEÑOR~!  
Bien, solo dire:**

**La idea original es de una amiga que tiene algo que decirles uwu… **

"_**Soy fujoshi, por ende, emparejo a todo hombre con cualquiera que quede bien como pareja, pero, despues de conocer Kagerou Project, mi perspectiva cambio uwu. El Kono/Ene Haru/Taka, Kokonose/Enomoto son mis parejas favoritas uwu, y Haruka/Konoha/Kokonose, es el unico personaje al cual no lo puedo emparejar con otra persona, por el hecho de que la historia que tiene con Takane/Ene/Enomoto, es demasiado triste para mi y muy linda. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que quiera yaoi, por lo que, he aqui el resultado de querer yaoi. Yo adoro el gender bend, asi que, lo aplique aqui, para poder estar satisfecha de ambas formas , respeto las otras parejas, pero simplemente no son de mi agrado".**_

**Yo solo ayude con el sensual lemmon… asi que sin mas…**

**¡EL JODIDO Y MUY SENSUALON FIC!**

* * *

Sintió el frio viento del invierno golpear su cara, mientras observaba desde el otro lado de la tienda, por la ventana de esta, como un hombre de unos 27 años, se llevaba el ultimo peluche de Triceratops de la tienda de juguetes.

Necesitaba ese juguete.

LO NECESITABA DE VERDAD.

Gruño por lo bajo, enserio, ¿Tanta mala suerte tenia? Se había aventurado a salir por las frías calles de la ciudad, con el crudo invierno a más no poder, ir caminando, y para que al final, lo que tanto busco, ¿Lo hayan vendido?

No era su día. Era definitivo.

Takane miro su reloj, eran las 5:40 PM y ya se encontraba demasiado cansado como para seguir buscando otro peluche para su aniversario… ¡Que todos se fueran al demonio! No iba a soportar ese terrible frio por buscar un tonto peluche para alguien igual de tonto…

Bueno, ese alguien no era "tonto"…simplemente era alguien demasiado despistado – pero muy tierno- que solía hacerle pasar vergüenzas. Ese alguien era su pareja. Haruka Kokonose.

Haruka y el cumplían mañana una mañana de 3 años, la cual, desde el inicio – que era cuando tenían 17 años-, siempre estuvo llena de palabras tiernas y mucha ternura. DEMASIADA. Dirían los demás. Eran una pareja envidiable a ojos de los demás, por toda la ternura que se cargaban los dos. Bueno, más bien, Haruka era el que hacía que esa relación fuera lo más tierno.

En su 1º aniversario, quiso hacer una cena "especial"…

Todo salió mal. Muy mal. Fue un desastre total aquello, sobre todo la comida. Tanto así que Haruka término en el hospital y no precisamente por un ataque.

De ahí en adelante, cada aniversario fue un caos. Como cuando se la pasaron todo el día buscando al gato de Haruka, o cuando estuvieron todo el día cuidando de Hibiya, el primo de Haruka, cuando a este se le ocurrió meter la cabeza entre dos rejas y se quedaron con el hasta que llego el guardia de seguridad del parque…

Y ahora estaba esto.

Había encontrado hacía varios días atrás aquel juguete – el cual acababa de salir de su vista hace uso minutos- que sabía que le encantaría al tontuelo de Haruka, pero tenía un problema. No tenía dinero.

Se había gastado su dinero comprándose un nuevo reproductor de música. Aparte de los gastos del departamento – en el cual Vivian Haruka y el- le era imposible tener dinero. Tenía dos trabajos, los cuales, para su desgracia, eran a muy tempranas horas -eso explicaba el porqué de sus ojeras- y que pagaban lo suficiente para subsistir, pero no lo suficiente para tener tantos caprichos.

Mientras él seguía buscando un trabajo. Haruka trabajaba de asistente de mangaka, por su excelente habilidad de dibujo, a pesar de la corta edad que el presentaba, le pagaban muy bien, ya que siempre tenía trabajo de sobra.

Cosa que lo hacía sentir un inútil.

Haruka era quien pagaba la mayoría de los gastos, era quien incluso le cumplía caprichos –un ejemplo, sería el reproductor de música que compro, que fue gracias a la aportación de dinero de Haruka - .

Por eso, quería volverse un mejor novio…

Aunque sabía que siempre seria el amargado ojeroso que todos se preguntaban cómo era que podía salir con la persona más tierna y amable que habían conocido. No era que lo pensara. SIEMPRE SE LO DECIAN. Siempre que los veían juntos, pensaban que era el amigo que Haruka intentaba regenerar para volverlo más "alegre", y cuando se enteraban que en realidad eran novios, la pregunta de siempre, salía a la luz.

"¿Por qué te fijaste en el?"

Takane se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Tenía que dejar de pensar en esa pregunta…aunque era algo cierta…

-Que todos se vayan al demonio…- Comenzó a caminar por la amplia acera, dirigiéndose a su departamento el cual estaba, algo lejos, tal vez encontraría otro peluche, pero en estos momentos, estaba demasiado cansado emocionalmente para hacerlo. Era un ser patético. Lo sabía.

-¡Takane!

Escucho que le llamaron y volteo hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Era Haruka.

-¿Qué haces caminando con este clima? Esta demasiado frio- Haruka se encontraba dentro de un taxi, el cual, posiblemente, lo llevaba a su departamento – ¡Sube!- Le sonrió con su típica sonrisa tonta.

Takane se sonrojo y se subió hacia el taxi, gruñendo. Como odiaba esa sonrisa tan tonta…lo adormecía y le hacía sentir sus mejillas arde. El taxi comenzó a avanzar cuando termino de subirse.

Sentía la mirada de Haruka sobre él, por lo que, a fuerzas, tuvo que voltear a verlo.

-¿Qué hacías afuera?- Haruka le miro curioso, puesto que su novio no era mucho de salir si no era porque se trataba de trabajo o un videojuego nuevo.

-N-Nada que te importe…- Sus mejillas estaba demasiado rojas, y no precisamente por el frio…

Era tan vergonzosa aquella situación.

-Pero tú no estás acostumbrado a salir, Takane…

-Simplemente quería salir un rato, ¿Es que acaso no puedo?- No lo volteaba a ver, solamente con ver su rostro, sentía su rostro arder y su corazón latir rápidamente.

Era algo tan extraño, pero a la vez magnifico.

-Claro que si, Takane puede salir a donde quiera, simplemente quería saber que hacías afuera…-Haruka rio con un poco de nerviosismo, viendo que su pareja no se dignaba a verlo. Era algo gruñón, casi como un gato, pero aun así, cuando se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser muy tierno.

Haruka siguió mirando a Takane, mientras este miraba por la ventana del taxi. Acerco lentamente su mano hacia la de Takane para entrelazarla con la suya y mirar por la ventana de su lado, sintiendo como su rostro comenzaba a tornarse rojo.

Haruka era alguien tierno. Demasiado tierno para él.

-…- Takane quien seguía en la misma posición, apretó un poco, pero suave, la mano de Haruka.

A este paso, la diabetes seria la causa de su muerte.

-Takane, ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?- Haruka se encontraba sentado en el sofá, observando como su novio jugaba videojuegos.

-Lo que sea está bien…-Takane no le prestaba atención a Haruka, estaba demasiado ocupado matando a los zombis del juego, por lo que no tenía ni un segundo para voltear.

-…-Haruka lo observo unos minutos. Se acercó lentamente a su novio, se agacho, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Takane, quien hace unos momentos se encontraba concentrado en su juego, ahora estaba tieso, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer lentamente hasta tomar el color digno de un tomate.

-Está bien~- Haruka se levantó y se fue a la cocina, para hacer la cena de los dos.

Y Takane…

Bueno…

Este se quedó igual de rojo, mientras el zombi lo seguía matando en el juego.

Enserio… ¿Por qué ese tipo tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente lindo?

Estúpido y sensual Haruka con sus acciones tan tiernas.

Enserio que lo amaba tanto…

-Oye Takane, ¿Quieres que le…? ¡WOAH! ¡T-T-Takane, no hagas eso!- Takane se encontraba golpeándose con el control de la consola, con todo el rostro, incluido orejas, de color rojo, mientras Haruka lo miraba un poco asustado y sorprendido, intentando quitarle el control.

Eran una pareja muy peculiar esos dos.

-Buenas noches~…- Haruka le sonrió, para luego darse la vuelta para ir a su cuarto, ya con su pijama puesta. Takane miro como se iba, para después, volver a mirar la pantalla de la computadora.

Se encontraba viendo algunas guías de juegos, puesto que no podía cruzar cierto nivel del nuevo juego que había comprado. En una de esas veces que le dio clic a varios videos, en recomendaciones, apareció un título que capto su atención al instante.

"Como hacer un…"

Sin perder el más mínimo segundo, comenzó a ver el video. Apunto cada material y encontró la mayoría de las cosas. Solamente faltaba algo. Que era el relleno. Fue a su habitación, busco su almohada y volvió a la sala, donde, con las tijeras, la corto, teniendo en cuenta de no cortar el relleno.

Al terminar, dejo todo acomodado, para poder comenzar.

-Perfecto- Tendría el regalo de Haruka listo para mañana.

Miro la hora. Eran las 12:32 Am.

-Keh, terminare muy pronto, después de todo, no soy tan lento como el estúpido de este video-

A las 5:55 Am, Takane Enomoto, se encontraba horriblemente cansado.

Pero con un trabajo terminado.

Observo con cansancio el regalo de Haruka. Daba pena ajena el regalo. Estaba horrible…

No había valido la pena desvelarse tanto… Tampoco los cortes que presentaban sus manos, los cuales eran muchos, por las diversas veces que se picó, corto o araño las manos. Era un desastre total.

Con una gran pereza, Takane se levantó tambaleándose, para después dirigirse a su cuarto, y lanzarse encima de la cama. Se sentía en el paraíso en ese momento, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse

PI*PI*PI*

-No puede ser…-Takane abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras casi se ponía a llorar por la desesperación. Eran las 6:00 Am y tenía que irse a trabajar.

Se levantó lentamente, casi arrastrándose fuera de la cama, para dirigirse al baño para bañarse. Se desvistió lentamente, sintiendo como se sentía cada vez más cansado, muy apenas podía ponerse de pie.

Comenzó a bañarse, luchando porque sus ojos no se cerraran. El cansancio que sentía era espantoso.

Estuvo así unos 5 minutos y se salió, no iba a aguantar demasiado así. Salió del baño y se cambió con gran pereza, para después salir a tomar el desayuno, en el cual sería acompañado por un despeinado y adormilado Haruka.

-Buenos días~-Haruka apareció por el pasillo bostezando, con su pijama toda arrugada y desarreglada, y con su cabello todo revuelto.

Era una imagen sumamente atractiva y tierna para los cansados ojos de Takane – cosa que jamás admitiría en voz alta-

-Buenas…- Takane saludo con una voz somnolienta mientras se servía el desayuno, el cual era simplemente un cereal.

-¿Uhm? Takane, te vez muy cansado, ¿Dormiste mal anoche?…-Haruka miro un poco más despierto, mientras lo veía algo preocupado.

-Eh, ¿De qué hablas?...Yo dormí muy bien…-Takane miro su desayuno, mientras sentía sus parpados muy pesados. Haruka simplemente lo miraba extrañado, con un deje de preocupación.

-¿Estás seguro…?

-Claro…-Haruka simplemente creyó las palabras de Takane para después servirse de desayunar.

El desayuno transcurrió en las animadas platicas que únicamente daba Haruka, mientras que el las escuchaba algo distraído. Cuando por fin termino de desayunar, se puso los zapatos dispuesto para irse.

Haruka lo acompaño hasta la puerta, le entrego el bento que solía darle todos los días, y lo deseo buena suerte en el trabajo. Takane quien ya estaba dispuesto a irse, fue retenido por Haruka, quien le dio un suave beso en los labios, para después alejarse todo rojo, dejando a Takane mucho más aturdido de lo que estaba, junto con un grande sonrojo.

Sin más, salió del departamento, para dirigirse a su primer trabajo.

-Eh~ Takane-san, se ve demasiado cansado, ¿Seguro que durmió bien?- Seto, uno de los empleados de esa florería, lo miraba un poco preocupado, viendo la mirada cansada de Takane, la cual a lo lejos se notaba.

-Por enésima vez, Seto, te digo que estoy bien…- Era un mentiroso de primera, ciertamente su cuerpo estaba demasiado torpe, casi se le caían varios floreros, había chocado varias veces con el mostrador y con los clientes, y estaba viendo muy borroso.

-Takane-san, no debería de mentir, ese es mi trabajo~- Kano lo miro con burla, mientras estaba recargado en el mostrador. Sintió la mirada asesina de Takane, lo que le causo más gracia-Déjame adivinar, ¿Una noche de pasión con tu querido Haruka-chan? ¡Oh, espera, ustedes ni siquiera han hecho eso~! – Kano se burló de la muy conocida situación del de ojeras. Seto simplemente le riño por lo dicho, aunque a Kano le importo muy poco.

-Por lo menos a mí no me acusaron de acosador – Takane lo miro con sorna, mientras recibía la mirada asesina del de ojos gatunos, que por primera vez, se mostró molesto en todo el día.

-¡No la estaba acosando! Simplemente me mantenía…em…informado sobre las actividades que ella hacía. ¡Sí! , eso- Kano sonrió orgulloso, mientras seto movía la cabeza en negación mientras suspiraba, sí que su amigo sabia ser un descarado de primera- Por cierto, Seto,¿ Cómo te va en tu relación con el señor pedófilo?-

-¡Ya te dije que no es un pedófilo! – Seto grito avergonzado mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo- Son solamente 4 años… ¡Y ni siquiera soy menor de edad! –

-Ustedes dos son tan fáciles de molestar~-Kano rio mientras apoyaba su rostro con ambas manos.

Los otros dos muchachos simplemente lo miraron un tanto molesto, mas, ya estaban acostumbrados al carácter del de ojos gatunos, así como también se habían acostumbrado al gato gruñón de Takane.

Y acostumbrarse a Takane ya era otra cosa.

De pronto, Tsukihiko, el dueño de la florería apareció con algunos jarrones y con flores- Ne, Takane-chan, ¿Podrías acomodar esto afuera de la tienda~? – Tsukihiko le sonrió con amabilidad, mientras le mostraba los floreros.

Takane –disimulando la pequeña molestia que sintió por el "chan"- se acercó a Tsukihiko cansado y tomo los floreros. Mientras iba caminando, por un breve momento todo se puso borroso. Por lo que se tambaleo un poco, y se tuvo que recargar en el mostrador.

Los 3 hombres restantes, lo vieron un poco sorprendidos, incluso Kano lo miro algo preocupado. Tsukihiko se acercó a Takane, mientras lo miraba con preocupación.

-Takane-chan, ¿Te sientes bien? Mira, si no te sientes bien, puedes irte, te pagare aun asi- Tsukihiko intento quitarle los floreros, mas Takane se negó y continuo caminando. Pero al momento de hacerlo, su vista empeoro, se mareo y de pronto, todo se estaba disolviendo

-¡Takane-san!- Reconocio la voz preocupada de Seto, mas no sabía si él era la sombra que se encontraba enfrente de él.

Al final, todo se oscureció.

Y ya no supo más de lo que sucedió.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose a sí mismo en una habitación. Más, no sabía dónde estaba. Intento reincorporarse, pero al momento de hacerlo, sintió un gran peso encima de él, confundido, volteo a ver a su lado izquierdo, donde se encontraba Haruka durmiendo encima de su pecho.

Takane lo observo atentamente, viendo cada facción de su novio. Acerco su mano al rostro de Haruka, y lo acaricio lentamente, memorizando cada zona parte del otro. Tenía un rostro muy suave, y unos labios muy carnosos que siempre lo tentaban a querer besarlo, pero debido a aquella timidez que poseía, le era muy difícil hacerlo. Haruka era quien, la mayoría de las veces, daba las muestras de afecto, mas jamás habían llegado a "eso".

No era que no quisiera, era un hombre después de todo…pero la vergüenza siempre se apoderaba de él y el hecho de ser un gruñón amargado, ayudaba menos. Lo que le daba una actitud, según la pareja de Seto, "Tsundere"

Hecho un suspiro dejando que su pecho subiera y bajara de manera algo brusca. Volvió a sentirse un ser patético. De manera obvia, podía decir que simplemente cayo dormido en medio de la jornada de su primer trabajo –Por no decir que se desmayó cuando fue así- se removió algo incómodo con una mueca irritada. Coloco su brazo encima de haruka, abrazándolo.

-he he~- escucho la familiar risa boba de Haruka… simplemente, se atraganto con su propia saliva. ¡¿Estaba despierto?! Takane empezó a toser y se levantó de golpe, haciendo que haruka se fuera de lado.

*Cough cough*

-¡¿takane, estas bien?!- Haruka se levantó de golpe junto con Takane, para empezar a dar varios golpecitos ligeros en la espada Del Chico de ojeras que se cubría un poco la boca con su puño.

-S-si… *cough*- volvió a toser para luego recuperarse con un poco de dificultad. Tomo aire y luego lanzo un suspiro lleno de alivio, con un ligero sonroso en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué no le había dicho que estaba despierto? Maldito haruka… Volteo y vio de reojo al chico con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero tratando de no verse enojado, ya que en realidad no lo estaba. Su novio, como siempre, lo miraba con una sonrisa boba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo… me dormí?- pregunto Takane intentando sacar algún tema de conversación. Seguían sentados en la cama que al parecer era la de su departamento. Haruka se sentó en posición india, el chico levanto la vista, como si estuviera pensando su respuesta.

-No recuerdo…- murmuro. Haruka desvió su vista hacia un reloj que había en la habitación y Takane imito el gesto.

Tenía que ser una broma.

El reloj marcaba la 11:56 a.m.

-¿T-tanto tiempo dormí…?- susurro cosa que no escucho el otro chico. Hecho un suspiro, algo resignado. Al menos la jornada de trabajo de su segundo empleo aun no iniciaba, así que podría ir al trabajo como si nada, y fingir que no se desmayó en el primero. Aunque sea algo… vergonzoso.

-Por cierto, Takane… Hable a tu trabajo, avise que irías…- Le informo al de ojeras.

-Si- asintió de manera automática, pero a la vez algo desganado por el mero hecho que simplemente se la pasaría en su departamento sin hacer mucho de provecho. Volvió a ver a su novio de reojo, algo fastidiado.

-Me preocupaste- soltó haruka de repente. Takane se sonrojo de manera leve por eso. Volvió a apartar la mirada algo frustrado, recordando un tema anterior.

-No era nada… s-solo… creo que no dormí muy bien que digamos…- contesto.

¿Qué tema anterior? Recordó el hecho que Haruka siempre era el que daba aquellas muestras de afecto, el que tenía un trabajo de sobra y que pagaba la mayoría de los gastos dentro de la casa. Eso lo hacía sentir… algo frustrado. "No está mal demostrar afecto de vez en cuando…" pensó, su sonrojo creció un poco más ante aquello. No era tan difícil, además… se podría decir "¡oh, despertó con una mentalidad nueva!" peor no era para tanto… así como él quería que Haruka le demostrara afecto… -De las pocas veces que lo dice sin chistar- tal vez haruka también quiere que al menos una vez… tome… la "Iniciativa"

-Al menos ya estás bien~…- Haruka volvió a sonreír de manera boba como suele hacerlo.

Takane asintió.

Takane se quedó callado pensando, sin exactamente qué hacer. Quería… darle… aunque sea una pequeña muestra del cariño que le tiene. ¡Pero exactamente ahora se siente en blanco, sin saber que decir, como actuar, que pensar! Es algo que te enoja, tanto que quieres darte una especie de golpe en la cabeza, o… simplemente dormir, si es lo más sencillo, dormir, entonces. Haruka hablaba sobre varias cosas, y takane apenas y lo escuchaba, todo por una idea loca que le apareció en la cabeza y ahora no se podía sacar. Tomo aire, solo una vez…

De golpe se abalanzo hacia haruka, cayendo encima de él, aun los dos en la cama donde minutos antes continuaban dormidos.

La hora del reloj cambio a las 12:02 p.m.

Takane escondía su rostro en el cuello de su novio, y acomodo sus rodillas los lados de la cintura de haruka. Podía apoyarse en él, después de todo… no era tan pesado –o al menos eso cree- Abrazo al sonriente y confundido chico, haciendo que se arqueara un poco, pero aquel sonriente chico confundido, logro acomodarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con su sonrisa típica. Se removió un poco, consiguiendo una posición cómoda para los dos.

El de ojeras que se encontraba arriba del otro chico de ojos color negro, simplemente negó con la cabeza. Podía escuchar claramente los latidos de su propio corazón que iban sumamente rápido, y si prestaba un poco de atención –La cual le era algo imposible- podía escuchar el palpitar ajeno. Un calmado palpitar.

-n-nada importante…- contesto después de unos momentos en los que estuvo totalmente callado. Aun con aquel sonrojo se quedó ahí, y se calmó al cabo de un rato, que le fue muy pequeño. Si había llegado ahí… "¿Puedo llegar más lejos?" era algo totalmente espontaneo e inesperado que le apareció en la mente…

Ciertamente, sentía como si no estuviera pensando las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas.

Y eso suele hacerlo muy a menudo.

-Hmmm… ¿takane, estas dormido?- pregunto. Haruka, con un tono preocupado. Aunque, si, era algo imposible para la posición poco cómoda –Para dormir- en la que se encontraban los dos.

Takane negó con la cabeza, aun oculta en el cuello del de ojos negros. Sintió como unas manos se dirigían a su cabeza, mientras recorrían su espalda de manera leve, solo dando un rose insignificante, pero que hizo que el "Tsundere" se estremeciera. Luego, su cabeza empezó a ser acariciada por la mano de Haruka. Era relajante sentir eso.

Mas el –Por primera vez… "Tal vez"- también quería tratar igual de bien –O mejor- a su novio.

Salió de su escondite en el cuello de haruka, haciendo que este detuviera los pequeños cariños que le estaba dando hace apenas un momentos. Acomodo sus manos al lado de la cabeza de Haruka, para poder apoyarse del todo, además… así lograba ver mejor a su novio. Takane se sonrojo de sobre manera, pareciendo un tomate, chasqueo la lengua. Volvió a tomar aire –y valor-

Acerco su rostro al ajeno, ahora apoyándose con un codo aun lado de la cabeza de chico "menor"

Beso a haruka…

No era la primera vez que lo besaba –obviamente- pero aun así… si era la primera vez que tomaba ese tipo de iniciativa y era el quien empezaba el beso.

Quería que no pareciera forzado, ya que no lo era, pero tampoco quería demostrar del todo su nerviosismo por echar todo a perder. No era algo sencillo.

"No es difícil…" pensó.

Sintió la mano de haruka tocar su mejillas, y como en los labios del de abajo se formaba una sonrisa. Una sonrisa algo traviesa para los pensamientos de Takane. Solo trato de calmarse, no era algo difícil, además… de que el beso, al parecer iba bien. El beso que empezó algo "brusco" ya que takane beso tan de repente a Haruka que casi se golpeaban los dientes uno con el otro, pero ahora, era más pausado y con uno que otro movimiento en él.

Así continuaron, con un beso calmado, ya que, al menos, Takane se había calmado y no estaba tan… nervioso y avergonzado como al principio.

Se separaron al cabo de unos minutos.

El reloj volvió a cambiar, esta vez a las 12:14 p.m.

-He he~…- escucho la risa boba de Haruka, takane lo vio por un instante, y sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo. El chico del lunar bajo su ojo derecho estaba con sus mejillas de un ligero color rosado, y con aquella sonrisa tonta que lo caracterizaba.

-A-ah…- Tartamudeo el de ojeras sin saber exactamente que escusa dar, claro, que esta fuera creíble.

Se quedaron callados por un momento.

Y si takane hacia silencio, escuchaba su claro palpitar. Aparto la mirada, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"No sé cómo continuar…" pensó con algo de enojo a sí mismo, claro, reprimido. Tomo valor de reservas que no creía tener y coloco su mano en la cintura de Haruka, que sintió como se retorció un poco y rio por lo bajo.

-Cosquillas~…- susurro Haruka con un tono juguetón.

Takane decidió ignorarlo, ya que simplemente aumentaba su nerviosismo y también las probabilidades de que todo ese valor que saco se fuera al demonio. Metió su mano dentro de la camisa de Haruka, y empezó a pasear su mano de manera tonta solo por una zona, pero de vez en cuando aventurándose a otra. La piel del otro chico se sentía suave, y Haruka se retorcía mientras trataba de contener un poco las risas mientras sus majillas se tornaban rojas.

-Agh…- Takane dejo salir aquello con un poco de molestia, y mejor se "sentó" arriba de la cadera de Haruka, mientras fruncía el ceño con el mismo sonrojo. Vio al chico bajo de él, que entrecerró los ojos debido a las cosquillas que le provoco el tocamiento en su cintura. Takane lanzo un suspiro, tratando de recobrar su color original. Empezó a subir la camisa de haruka, para dejar ver su pecho. Se sonrojo.

-¿Hm?- Haruka hizo una mueca confusa al no saber exactamente qué pasaba aquí. Vio a takane y este estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras no dejaba de ver fijamente lo que era su torso. Se removió un poco. -¿takane?- Alcanzo a preguntar.

-¿a-ah?- respondió, aun lelo viéndolo. "si voy más lejos voy a ver más…" ¿Qué clase de pensamiento pervertido era ese? Negó repetidamente con la cabeza con un sonrojo. Tomo aire. Cambio la mano con la cual se apoyaba, ahora siendo la derecha, para dejar descansar un poco la mano izquierda. Se apoyó con el codo y se fue a besar al chico, que para su mente que se tornaba cada vez más sucia respecto al chico ahí abajo, lo miraba... ¿suplicante? Si, esa era la mirada que takane veía en el inocente y puro haruka.

Su mano simplemente empezó a moverse sola, y se paseó por todo el torso de haruka, hasta llegar a los pezones, que simplemente evito por miedo a que todo se fuera al demonio. Takane se separó un poco, y con descaro dio una pequeña lamida a los labios de haruka, quien dio un repongo junto con un gemido retenido. El sonrojo de takane creció más.

El de ojeras se separó y tratando de no perder la confianza que ya tenía empezó a besar a su novio hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual también lamio, beso y mordió.

-A-ah…- haruka se retorció, al sentir una mordida en su cuello.

Takane dejo de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo.

¡La maldita vergüenza estaba regresando!

"Ahora no…" Se dijo mentalmente. Y trato de continuar.

Bajo al pecho de Haruka. Y rojo de la vergüenza, aunque… claro, también disfrutaba el espectáculo. Dio un ligero beso cerca de la aérea del pezón.

-H-hmm~…- Haruka se cubrió la boca, mientras se removía. – ¿t-takane...?- El sonido de la voz de haruka choco con su propia mano, haciéndolo sonar algo extraño.

Takane se quedó pensando un poco. "¿le gusta...?" volvió a negar con la cabeza. Ahora con toda seguridad, puede decir, que Haruka, distorsiona sus pensamientos a unos demasiado pervertidos para su mente.  
Hizo una mueca de irritación por sus pensamientos, y volvió a besar aquellos botones de color rosado en eran propiedad de su novio. Solo un pequeño beso, y nuevamente haruka soltó un pequeño gemido. Esta vez, paso su lengua, con un poco de vergüenza y empezó a lamerlo, haciendo círculos en el pezón izquierdo.

-H-ha~… ¿Ta…kane?- alcanzo a formular el otro con las mejillas encendidas, ahora, si antes no entendía nada de nada, ahora menos. El chico que se encontraba abajo hecho un gemido más fuerte al sentir una pequeña mordida en su pezón izquierdo. Era algo extraño.

El de ojeras simplemente continuo, aunque claro, al vergüenza amenazaba cada dos por tres en regresa, aunque… no sabría cómo ver a haruka después de que esta regresara, si en caso lo hacía, claro. Coloco su pierna izquierda en medio de las piernas del contrario, de mero impulso, y de manera "automática" empezó a acariciar la entre pierna con su rodillas, dando un leve masaje con ella de manera de no lastimarlo en su parte intima.

-¡Hmp~!- Haruka dio un pequeño salto al sentir su parte intima estimulada de esa manera. Apretó la sabana con sus manos, y se mordió el labio inferior con un poco de fuerza, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, aunque estuvieran solos…

Había vecinos.

Takane dejo el pezón izquierdo y con un pequeño camino de besos se dirigió al derecho, para cambiar su mano de apoyo a la izquierda de nueva cuenta. Nuevamente empezó con el mismo proceso que con el otro pezón. Empezó a lamerlo, a succionarlo e inclusive a morderlo, causando que haruka se retorciera mientras soltaba ruidos extraños, que sabía perfectamente que eran… pero los dejaba en eso… en "ruidos extraños"

Continuo estimulando la entrepierna, y dirigió su mano libre a la entre pierna, dejando de estimularla con la pierna y empezaba a hacerlo con la mano.

-Haruka…- Susurro para continuar estimulando el pezón.

-Hmm~…- Haruka se retorció al sentir como succionaban su pezón de manera brusca. Llevo sus manos a la cabeza de takane y la presiono un poco. Lo cual lo estímulo a continuar haciendo aquello y que se atreviera a ser más brusco.

Takane con ya confianza de sobra metió su mano dentro del pantalón del chico de abajo, claro, que primero lo desabrocho para hacer más fácil su tarea. Metió su mano y acaricio toda la aérea cercana a la erección que tenía su novio. Con la punta de su dedo acarició el bulto.

-¡Ah~!- Haruka se retorció con sus mejillas más rojas que nunca. Takane lo vio por un instante.

Esa expresión en Haruka simplemente era… demasiado linda.

Dejo el pezón, y volvió al cuello del chico, que sentía aquellos dos botones rozados arder de manera leve, debido a las atenciones que recibió hace unos momentos. El de ojeras empezó a besar nuevamente el cuello de Haruka, que estaba rojo hasta las orejas y su expresión en su rostro era de súplica, y de alguna manera, de querer más.

El "tsundere" –que ya para este grado, no lo parecía- empezó a masajear el bulto que se había formado en la entrepierna de su novio. El también necesitaba un poco de atención hasta este grado, ya que… ver aquella expresión de Haruka… simplemente no le ayudaba en nada… es más… empeoraba más el problema en su entrepierna.

Detuvo un poco las atenciones a su novio. Dejándolo con una duda. Takane con vergüenza desabrocho su pantalón, dejando que su erección tuviera más libertad. Hizo una mueca llena de vergüenza.

Esto era malditamente vergonzoso.

-H-ha… Takane…- miro al susodicho de manera suplicante. Haruka pasó su mano por su cuello, y lo atrajo hacia él, para darle un beso, que al principio tomo desprevenido, pero que se quedó pensando y finalmente sin más ya correspondió.

En medio de aquel beso en donde Haruka de manera "accidental" metió la lengua, Takane saco la erección de su novio, para empezar a masturbarla de manera lenta y tortuosa, haciendo sufrir un poco a Haruka.  
Pero aun así… Takane también estaba sufriendo. Se sentía horrible no recibir atención allá abajo cuando uno lo necesita. Continuando tocando a Haruka, y una idea se le paso por la cabeza.

"Takane… te hace mal juntarte con Shintaro y sus carpetas en su pc…" pensó burlonamente.

Se separaron por unos instantes, y Haruka siguió con sus mejillas de un color carmín vivo a más no poder. Takane saco su miembro con vergüenza, y volvió a besar el rostro de su novio con cariño. El de ojeras se recostó a un lado del chico de cara color carmín que imito el gesto, quedando frente a frente.

-T-takane~…- Hablo Haruka con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿hm?-

-Ayuda~…- apunto a su parte baja.

Takane se sonrojo.

-a-ah… a-ah eso iba…

Takane se juntó un poco más a haruka, y le dio un suave beso en sus mejillas. Empezó a juntar ambos miembros para tocarlos a la vez. Haruka miro todo eso brevemente confundido. Mas no dijo nada. Takane con vergüenza, empezó a masturbar ambos miembros como podía con una sola mano.

-Ah…- soltó Haruka, encogiéndose de hombros, dejando ver en su rostro placer.

-Ngh…- Takane no tardo en soltar un quejido debido a que trataba de ir a un ritmo donde ambos se sintieran bien. Curveo sus cejas, con una expresión llena de placer al igual que haruka. El chico que tenía su camisa levantada a casi el punto que se la podría quitar sin esfuerzo alguno, pasó sus manos por el cuello del de ojeras para pegarse más a él.

-Ha~…- Escondió su rostro bajo del otro, agachando la cabeza para poder hacerlo. Takane sintió la mano ajena arriba de la suya, cubriendo un poco más ambos miembros.

Continuaron haciendo aquello, haciendo un tipo de masturbación los dos juntos –que no puede contarse del todo como masturbación-

-T-takane~…- Haruka cerraba sus ojos de manera fuerte, y con dificultad abrió uno de sus ojos para ver a su pareja.

-Haru… Haruka…- También gimió el nombre de su novio. Continuando con aquel movimiento que en momentos donde uno de los dos sentía una fuerte presión en su entrepierna la sincronización que tenían simplemente se iba al demonio, trataban de volver al mismo ritmo, con lo cual tardaban un rato.

Siguieron con aquel movimiento, se retorcían en momentos, causando que le otro tuviera que seguir al contrario a donde se movieran, para tratar de que el contacto no se acabara.

-Ta…taka-takane~…- Solto Haruka junto con un gemido que se convirtió en chillido. Trataba de no hacer demasiado ruido debido a que había vecinos a una habitación de esta, y las habitaciones no tenían algo que fuera "aprueba de ruidos"

Takane miro a su novio, viendo su rostro, tratando de concentrarse en dos cosas a la vez. Haruka mordía sus labios tratando de ahogar gemidos que le erizaban la piel, su frente estaba ligeramente adornada por sudor por estar haciendo algo tan pervertido como aquello. Se lanzó a besarlo sin dejar aquello.

Haruka ahogo un gemido en ese beso al venirse.

Takane continúo besándolo, pero abandono aquel movimiento que le había lastimado un poco el brazo por el constante movimiento. Con una mano sostenía su miembro aun despierto y con la otra acaricio el rostro de su novio, que luchaba por corresponderle el beso, pero también por respirar.

No quería matarlo, así que se separó. Bajo la mirada y vio el vientre de Haruka con aquella sustancia viscosa y blanca pegada a su bajo vientre que subía y bajaba de manera rápida luchando por recuperarse.

-¿P-podemos… dejarlo… aquí?- Pregunto.

Takane no iba a obligarlo. Takane no quería obligarlo.

¡Pero con esa cara solo pide a gritos que lo violen!

Se lanzó al cuello del chico y empezó a besarlo, tratando de empezar con algo suave de nueva cuenta, a pesar de que quería ir más allá. "Es endemoniadamente lindo…" pensó, para dar una pequeña mordida en el delgado hombro de su pareja.

-¡T-takane…!- Haruka se removió algo asustado ante tal acto.

El susodicho regreso a su rostro y de nuevo volvió a besarlo, de manera hambrienta. Tomo el cuello del chico que hace unos minutos había terminado para acercarlo más a él.

Con su mano izquierda, con algo de dificultad empezó a bajar por su espalda hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, continuo besando de manera dulce y a la vez brusca a su novio quien ya no dijo nada y se dejó hacer. Con un poco más de confianza que tenia de sobra metió su mano debajo del pantalón y la dirigió a su entrada. Presiono un poco, y trato de hacer esto lo menos doloroso posible para haruka…

Aunque si estaba informado que la primera vez duele aunque intentes que no.

Haruka se separó de golpe -a-ah…- miro a takane.

Takane decidió continuar. Presiono un poco más, hasta que parte de su dedo pudiera entrar. Haruka se retorció con una mueca de disgusto.

-d-duele…- susurro.

-Y-ya se sentirá bien…- Le contesto Takane también en susurro. Y con un sonrojo le dio un ligero beso en la frente. Empezó a meter su dedo un poco más, logrando introducirlo por completo. Haruka mostraba una cara incomoda mientras cerraba de manera muerte sus ojos y apretaba las prendas de Takane.

-S-sigue doliendo…- susurro Haruka con un hilillo de voz debido al dolor.

-Ya pasara…- susurro, para besarlo de nuevo, tratando de quito los quejidos. Le preocupaba echar todo al demonio cuando toco va tan bien. Empezó a meter y a sacar el dedo de su entrada, tratando de detenerse por tiempos para evitarle el dolor a su pareja.

Continuo haciendo lo mismo. Hasta que nuevamente su mente de manera automática le jugó una mala broma. Metió un segundo dedo al cabo e unos minutos. Haruka se removió, y empezó a apretar el brazo de Takane con mayor fuerza, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba con fuerza la sabana.

Seguía con la misma mentalidad de no hacer ruido.

Vecinos, recuérdenlo.

-Haruka…- Escucho, que su novio lo llamaba y como pudo intento verlo, ya que apretaba los ojos debido al dolor de tener invadida su entrada. Aunque solo sean dos dedos.

Takane continuo metiendo y sacando los dedos, empezó a besar nuevamente a su novio.

-t-te quiero…- Susurro tan quedito que creyó que no lo habían escuchado.

Dirigió su mano libre al miembro contrario y empezó a tocarlo, de arriba abajo como lo habían hecho antes. Con la punta de su dedo acaricio la punta de este, buscando hacer que el miembro de Haruka volviera a despertar, y si lo logro, haciendo que este se sobre saltar y empezará a soltar gemidos y suspiros antes esos toques leves que le proporcionaba su novio.

Takane a pesar de todo esto, continuaba con sus mejillas teñidas de un leve color rojo, que se negaba abandonarlo, continuo con el meter y sacar de sus dedos de Haruka, tratando que se acostumbrara, ya que… la novia de seto tenia de este "tipo" de cosas en mangas.

Bueno, en realidad fue algo así como "La curiosidad mato al gato" –a pesar de que ya era novio de Haruka-

Continuo metiendo sacando el dedo y tocando el miembro de su novio que respiraba algo agitado, soltando suspiros y uno que otro gemido que se hacía pasar por quejido. Takane saco por completo los dedos y vio a su pareja por un momento.

Takane se levantó y se colocó arriba de Haruka, quien miraba todo con una respiración agitada y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Takane, ¿Qué… vas h-hacer…?- pudo formular la pregunta con una expresión algo asustada.

-Nada malo…- Le sonrió tenuemente.

Haruka le sonrió de manera temblorosa.

Takane le quito los pantalones al chico que nuevamente se encontraba abajo. Cuando los quito, se quedó –sin querer- en bobado con aquella visión que simplemente… hizo que se le cayera la baba.

Agradecía a que esa imagen era solo para él.

Haruka tenía un hermoso cuerpo. Muy lindo, a pesar de comer de más.  
Come y come y no engorda, uno de los grandes misterios de la vida.

Se relamió los labios. Era un pervertido.

Enserio… debía dejar de ver a Shintaro y su complejo de Hikikkomori. A pesar que sale con Ayano-kun.

Dejo aquella buena vista y tomo ambas piernas del chico de abajo y se acercó más a él.

-Puedo… tu sabes…- soltó Takane, con un sonrojo, apartando la mirada.

-¿q-que… cosa?- pregunto Haruka confundido.

-Ya sabes… E-entrar…- Dijo, para señalar a su trasero con vergüenza demostrada en du rostro en forma de sonrojo. Haruka lo miro por varios instantes, sin entender nada… hasta que asintió. Tal vez porque ya había entendido a lo que se refería "entrar" o porque simplemente no entendió, pero aun así dio la autorización que Takane pedía.

El de ojeras se cercó más y con algo de torpeza –debido a los nervios y timidez que nuevamente regresaban- coloco su miembro en su entrada, y empezó a entrar despacio, cuidando que haruka en ningún momento se sintiera lastimado o le doliera.

-H-ha…- soltó haruka al sentirse invadido por algo más grande que unos dedos. El de ojeras se apoyó con su mano izquierda en la cama, mientras que con la otra trataba de acomodar una de las piernas de haruka.

-Ugh…- "estrecho" se ahorró aquella palabra. Eran unos pensamientos demasiado pervertidos.

Lo dirá una y otra vez hasta que estos se vayan.

Debe de dejar de juntarse con Kisagari Shintaro.

Entro poco, tratando que no le doliera. Todo lo posible. Además… había leído –en mangas yaoi R18 de la novia de Seto- que mientras fuera lento y haya hecho primero aquello de los dedos para abrirse camino no le dolería tanto.

-Hmmm~…- Haruka apretó las sabanas y con su otra mano empezó a buscar una que otra cosa. Tomo una almohada y la atrajo rápidamente hacia el para abrazarla.

Mientras tanto, Takane seguían entrando, haciéndolo lo más lento que pudiera, pero a la vez las ansias de poder continuar lo estaban comiendo, claro, con vergüenza, lo admite. Termino de entrar y se quedó inmóvil, mientras veía como Haruka en momentos se retorcía y abrazaba con fuerza aquella almohada perteneciente al cuarto de Takane.  
Dirigió su mano libre hacia el rostro de el de ojos negros, y lo beso tiernamente, esperando a que el dolor que le venía por recibirlo se le fuera de una vez.

Sentía como aquel miembro palpitaba un poco dentro de sí, y reclamaba empezar a moverse. Mientras que Takane, sentía como si estuviera envuelto por algo sumamente cálido.

Haruka se acercó más a Takane haciendo que el miembro de este entrara más.

-¡Hmm~!- el gemido se vio retenido por los labios del chico de ojeras.

Se separaron. Takane vio a Haruka y acaricio levemente su rostro, con un sonrojo.

-Ya p-puedes continuar~…- murmuro Haruka con un hilillo de voz, pero junto con una sonrisa temblorosa que a Takane le gustó mucho.

-está bien… pero si te duele demasiado me lo dirás… ¿O-okay?- le pregunto con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

El de ojeras empezó a moverse de manera lenta, sin prisas, se sentía genial eso. Pero también quería que su pareja se sintiera igual de bien. Empezó a acariciar de nuevo el miembro del otro chico y regreso al pecho del mismo, para empezar nuevamente a morder y succionar los pezones del mismo.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahh~!- Haruka se mordió el labio al oír aquellos sonidos tan extraños que salían de su boca.

Takane aumento un poco el ritmo de las embestidas que daba, al ver que a haruka parecía que ya no le dolía tanto como al principio. Beso y succiono el pezón derecho, mientras que el otro recibía pequeñas atenciones de parte de la mano libre de Takane quien continuaba con embestidas que perdían ritmo dependiendo de la situación de Haruka.

-¡Ah~! ¡T-takane~!- Quito la almohada que poseía hace ya varios minutos y abrazo a Takane mientras este se acomodaba para que se vieran frente a frente.

-ngh~…- Takane no pudo evitar soltar ese quejido al hacer una embestida más rápida y con mejor ritmo. Acomodo las piernas de Haruka y este de inmediato las cruzo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo mas a él.

Para lastima de Takane y su sucia mente, eso fue algo como "Hazlo mas rápido~"

Tomo a su novio por la cintura, para intentar llegar más profundo.

-¡Ah! ¡Ngh~! ¡T-takane~!- Abrazo al susodicho de manera más fuerte para empezar a Apretar las prendas de este.

-¡Haruka..!- soltó mientras que se alejaba un poco y se detenía por un breve instante, se quitó la camiseta y la lanzo por ahí sin importarle donde caía exactamente y continuo con las embestidas nuevamente, esta vez disfrutando de un contacto más directo con SU haruka.

-¡Hmm~!- Haruka abrazo a Takane y sin querer encajo sus uñas en su espalda debido a las embestidas que este daba. El de ojeras simplemente soltó un leve quejido, y decidió dirigirse al cuello de haruka y empezar a besarlo de nueva cuenta.

Una de sus manos se dirigió a la entrepierna del que estaba abajo, y con descaro tomo la erecta parte íntima y empezó a masturbarla. No era su culpa, el también quería que se sintiera bien y no solo él.

Empezó a masturbarla, intentando que siguiera el vaivén que ellos tenían en aquellas embestidas que el de ojeras proporcionaba al menor.

-¡Ah~! ¡AH! Takane~…- haruka escondió su rostro en el cuello de Takane que no dejaba sus dos trabajo de lado. Dio una pequeña mordida en el cuello y haruka soltó un suspiro y luego un gemido.

-¿s-se siente… bien…?- Pregunto Takane, para luego lamer el cuello al cual debía responder aquella pregunta algo descarada, pero que para el que la formulo era importante.

No quería ser el único que lo disfrutara.

También haruka debía disfrutarlo.  
Y mucho.

Haruka asintió con la cabeza de manera rápida que se pegó en la cabeza con el hombro de Takane...

-M-mas~ Mas rápido~…- alcanzo a decir entre gemidos.

Esto era demasiado para su maldita mente.

-¡Ngh…!- empezó a dar embestidas un poco más rápidas y tratando de igualar el vaivén, la masturbación al miembro de Haruka también aumento, tratando de llevar una sincronización, o al menos de que fuera igual.

-¡T-takane~! ¡Hmp!- Gimió, mientras cerraba sus ojos de manera fuerte.

-H-haru… haruka~… creo que voy a terminar…- alcanzo a decir entre las embestidas.

-¿Q-que… es… ¡Ah! T-terminar~?- Formulo la pregunta.

-Ugh…- Takane arqueo la espalda, mientras que apretaba un poco los dientes y continuaba las embestidas.

-¡Ahhh~!- Haruka volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y unas lagrimitas que tenía ahí estancadas se resbalaron. Dirigió su mano hacia su entre pierna y la coloco arriba de la de takane. Empezó a seguirle el paso en los tocamientos que le proporcionaba haciendo que soltara más gemidos a por doquier, y tanto era el placer en su mente que simplemente se le habían olvidado los vecinos.

-¡Ngh!- Takane gimió, mientras continuaba moviéndose, de manera un poco más lenta. Abrazo al chico de abajo quien también lo abrazo lanzándose de golpe. Se ocultó en su cuello como hacia el menor, abrazándolo y haciendo que se levantara un poco.

-T-te ¡Ah~! Q-quiero~…- Haruka formulo entre las embestidas que le eran proporcionadas por el de ojeras.

Takane se sonrojo.

-Y-yo… también te quiero ah~…- Continuo con aquellas embestidas, que a veces iban lentas y de repente subían el ritmo.

Continuo embistiendo, hasta que sintió una presión en la entrepierna, lo cual lo llevo a ir más rápido como pudiera.

Al menos ya estaba cercas.

-¡T-ta-takane~!- Haruka volvió a enterrar sus uñas en la espalda de Takane quien ya ni siquiera resintió el dolor por estar al pendiente de aquello.

-H-haruka… y-ya…- Murmuro. Mas no alcanzo a completar su frase. Apretó los dientes y sujeto con fuerza a haruka. Se corrió. El chico que se encontraba abajo sintió algo llenarlo por dentro. Estaba caliente y se sentía viscosa.

-H-ha…- Haruka tomaba aire a montones, tratando de recuperar su respiración normal. Continuaban abrazados. Takane estaba igual –o peor, aunque no se puede- que haruka, tomando aire como podía para también restaurarla.

-Fu~…- Este fue un suspiro de parte del de ojeras. Dejo de abrazar a haruka y se recostó nuevamente a un lado de su novio, quien todavía respiraba agitado a mas no poder. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una capa de sudor adornando su cuerpo, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera rápida.

Necesitaba una cámara.

Haruka sonrió de manera temblorosa y se volteo para quedar casi en la misma posición como cuando Takane despertó. Todavía respiraban agitados, lo cual era algo molesto para ambos tenían que recuperar su respiración de una vez.

-H-he he~…- rio Haruka, con una sonrisa temblorosamente boba.

Takane volvió a sonrojarse.

Se quedaron callados… nuevamente.

Hasta que haruka se le ocurrió algo.

-Oye… Takane…- Llamo al dicho, ya con su respiración pobremente restaurada.

-¿s-si?- takane continuaba sonrojado pero su respiración ya estaba normalizada.

-Cuando llegue me encontré un peluche con forma de Unicornio~…-

Se quedó callado.

-Era un Triceratops.- corrigió.

* * *

**Emmm…. ¿Qué les parecio, muchachoooooooos?  
Ya saben, espero su opinión en una review solo por que si :333…**

**Sin mas~**

**¡BYE BYE! (O3O)9**


End file.
